The Lily's Driftwood Bay Movie: A Very Silly Adventure
The Lily's Driftwood Bay Movie: A Very Silly Adventure is a Northern Irish-American fantasy musical hybrid film from Walt Disney Pictures and Sixteen South. It stars Peter Mullan, Annette Crosbie, Tameka Empson, Stephen Fry, Ardal O'Hanlon, Jane Horrocks, Richard Dormer, Paul Currie, Rob Brydon and Roger Moore and introducing three newcomers, Brian Ito, Joy Anderson and Orlagh O'Keefe as the titular heroine, Lily. It will be released in theaters with co-production 21 Laps Entertainment and Roth Films in stereoscopic 3D. Plot Two children named Laura and Scott who are best friends, along with their dog, Ginger, enter their magic coloring book and go on the wackiest, goofiest, nuttiest and funniest musical adventure to help an imaginative 5-year-old red-headed Irish girl named Lily and her best friend Gull reunite their "sea-treasured" animal friends on Driftwood Bay, get her colors back on her winter clothes and stop Dredger Tom Fox from being silly. They even make new friends with the townspeople like the yellow Spurtlegurgles, the blue Twirlypops, the green Jingleheimers and Furky Frogs, the red Bittybooties and many others. This life lesson is when you're feeling alone, you can make new friends with someone and get along together while getting on your way through life and knowledge. Cast Main Cast * Peter Mullan as Captain Salty Dog * Orlagh O'Keefe as Lily * Brian Ito as Scott * Joy Anderson as Laura * Rob Brydon as Dredger Tom Fox * Annette Crosbie as Nonna Dog * Tameka Empson as Hatsie Hen * Ardal O'Hanlon as Bull Dozer * Jane Horrocks as Wee Rabbit * Stephen Fry as Lord Stag * Richard Dormer as Dad * Paul Currie as Gull/Puffin * Roger Moore as Talking Tree/Narrator * Taylor Swift as Purple Pasha * Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Womp Additional Cast The Yellow Spurtlegurgles * Drew Seeley * Vanessa Hudgens * Lucas Grabeel * Ashley Tisdale * Corbin Bleu * Monique Coleman * Zachary Levi * Anna Kendrick * Charlotte Spencer * James Marsden * Naomi McDonald * Jim Sturgess The Blue Twirlypops * Sean McCann * Joey Morello * Cheech Marin The Green Jingleheimers * Darran Doran * Kyle Stanley The Furky Frogs * Matt Vogel * Eric Jacobson * Peter Linz * Bill Barretta * David Rudman The Red Bittybooties * Eric Michael Gillett as Buddy Bittybooty * Holly Hunter as Betty Bittybooty * Cake Charles as Buffy Bittybooty * Adam Rose as Benny Bittybooty * Jenell Slack-Wilson as Biffy Bittybooty * Robert Brooks as Baby Bittybooty Soundtrack All music composed by Alan Menken and lyrics written by Stephen Schwartz, except where noted*. Additional songs written by Robert Panzer and Crystal Mata. # "Do Your Ears Hang Low?"* # "At the End of the Day" # "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?"* # "Driftwood Bay (The Best Friends Song)" # "Life at Sea"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Michael Finnegan"* # "Once an Austrian Went Yodeling"* # "The Black Velvet Band" # "Cooking Step by Step"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "One Wish For You"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Topsy-Turvy" # "There's No Place Like Sea"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Clouds in the Sky"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Swingin' the Alphabet"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "The Grasshopper and the Ants"* (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt"* # "Little Green Frog"* # "Frog Round"* # "Down By the Bay"* # "Wee Cooper o' Fife"* # "Baby Bittybooty Had a Cold Upon His Chest"* # "Someday" # "One Bottle o' Pop"* # "The Thing"* # "I'm a Nut"* # "(I'm Gonna) Mail Myself to You"* # "It Makes You Feel Better" (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Rum Sum Sum"* # "Eight in the Bed"* # "Be Kind to You Web-Footed Friends"* # "One More Day" (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Make New Friends"* # "Do You Hear the People Sing" # "We All Sing Together" (Written by Crystal Mata & Robert Panzer) # "Someday" (end title) – Performed by All-4-One Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Musical Films Category:Hybrid films Category:Hybrids Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Sixteen South Category:Sixteen South Films Category:21 Laps Entertainment Category:2022 Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Films about animals Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about birds Category:Irish films Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films Category:2020s Category:British animated films Category:American animated films Category:Disney movies Category:Disney Movies